Save me now
by yui komori
Summary: Esta historia tiene lo que siempre quisimos ver, a Elena luchando por Damon, él ha muerto y ella será enviada al pasado para tratar de salvarlo.¿Pero en qué momento de su vida será?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y todas, aquí les traigo esta historia, que es una traducción de una en inglés que me ha gustado mucho, espero sus reviews, aclaro que esta es sòlo la primera parte del capitulo uno en dos días subo la segunda, o antes si veo que les gusta por Leer!Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de L.J. Smith y la CW, en tanto esta historia es sólo una traducción, no tan fiel de A.W.A., propiedad de Beutiful1disaster.**

**Save Me Now**

**Chapter 1: ¿Dónde estamos?**

Elena jadeó cuando recuperó la conciencia, aún mareada sacudía su cabeza, mientras se puso hábilmente sobre sus pies. Sus ojos buscaron en el cuarto oscuro mientras giraba, intentando averiguar dónde estaba o como había llegado allí. En la esquina, su mirada se detuvo sobre la maraña de pelos negros que ella parecía reconocer absolutamente. Se acerco rápidamente, desesperada por ver su cara y saber que solo estaba inconsciente, todavía incapaz de abrir la boca y a la vez molesta por creer él la dejaría.

Aun estando fuera de su alcance, algo tiro de su tobillo y la hizo volar por los aires. Un grito rasgó de su boca cuando una ola de dolor atravesó la pierna. Sus manos examinaron a su alrededor, buscando algo de donde agarrase, pero pronto aterrizo en el piso duro. Miro a su tobillo para encontrar la fuente de su repentino vuelo a través del cuarto. Una cadena fue atada a un extraño brazalete cerrado alrededor de su tobillo, y allí estaban las marcas rojas que solo podrían venir de la exposición a la verbena.

Elena inspeccionó el artefacto, tratando de encontrar una forma de liberarse, pero el tubo del grillete, estaba lleno de filosas puntas, eso le dijo que sus esfuerzos serían inútiles. Quienes la encerraron sabían exactamente lo que se trata: vampiros.

-¡Hijo de perra!

Un gemido se filtra a través del aire, y cruzó por todo el cuarto, quejándose por los daños que ocasionaban la verbena.

-"Damon", lo llamó roncamente mientras sus manos se apoyaban sobre el suelo rugoso.- "Damon".

El sonido de su voz, lo sacó del trance, para incorporárse completamente alerta. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre ella, intentó aproximarse hacia la chica, llevando su mano cerca, pero al igual que ella, se quedó corto, rebotando contra la pared más o menos, y gritó de dolor.

- "Elena", que gimió.

-"Estoy aquí", le dijo, deteniéndose cuando sintió la resistencia de la cadena.- "Estoy encadenada también."

Él tiraba del grillete alrededor de su pierna para unos momentos después llegar a la misma conclusión a la que había llegado ella. En medio de la frustración, el golpeó la pierna contra el suelo pero sintió el tirón, cayó en el piso con su rostro rápidamente retorcido de dolor, ha tenido que luchar para no gritar por la verbena que aún circulaba a través sus venas. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era ver, no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, verlo como se retorcía en el suelo.

Cuando el dolor disminuyó, él giró su cabeza un lado para que pudiera mirarla.

-"Creo que el dolor se va cuando se aplica un poco de presión." No esperó para decirle lo que ella había descubierto después de la primera vez. Tranquilamente le preguntó luego- " ¿Estás bien?".

El movió sus manos y rodillas para poder acercarse hacia ella, sus movimientos eran lentos debido a los fármacos tóxicos de los cuales el había recibido dos dosis. Antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, la cadena se tensa, dejando unos centímetros entre ellos. La distancia no pudo hacer nada por detener a su marido de su lado, que le extendió su mano, que ella saludó acercando la suya, sus manos tocando apenas lo suficiente para mantener los dedos juntos, así por lo menos, podría encontrar un poco de consuelo.

-" ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? ", se preguntó, sus ojos subidos el árido habitación con sólo una puerta de acero varios pies de distancia. "Lo último que recuerdo es levantarse de la cama esta mañana." "Alguien ha roto el cuello", susurró. "He oído algo, cuando yo estaba en el baño, así que me fui a buscar. He encontrado que en el suelo, en el pasillo, y antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada, todo se volvió negro."

Elena zarandeó su cabeza, aún no podía salir de la confusión y el asombro.

-"¿Quién haría algo como esto?".

Durante ochenta años, Elena ha recibido su justa cuota de violencia estando del lado de Damon. Eso no sería nada nuevo para ellos, pero ninguna cantidad de torturas y secuestros se compararían a lo sombrío de ser tomados de esa forma contra su voluntad, especialmente cuando ellos estaban a ciegas respecto a quien o quienes se estaban enfrentando.

-"No tengo una respuesta para ti"-él le dijo a ella tranquilamente, girando su cabeza hacia un lado.-"pero voy a averiguar si esto tiene algo que ver conmigo".

-"No pueden dejarnos aquí"-ella apuntó-"quien sea que lo hizo, deberá venir al fin y al cabo".

Él miró fijo la imponente puerta que se encontraba atravesando la habitación, esperando que alguien la abriera revelando a que quien tenían en contra. Con un susurro él se volteó hacia ella, tenía un aire de pena en su mirada.

-"Esto no va a ser bueno", le dijo.

-"Bueno, eso es obvio", Ella espetó, en su voz se apreciaba el sarcasmo. Al estar casada con Damon Salvatore, no podía esperarse menos de ella.

-"Tú conoces el entrenamiento. Aférrate a él".

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera cuestionar lo que él le estaba diciendo que hiciera. Había algo que ella entendía muy bien por ahora. Ellos estaban próximos a ser torturados, y él sólo le estaba recordando que estuviera preparada para la larga batalla que les avecinaba.

En el pasado Elena hubiera temblado como una hoja por la mera idea de ser herida físicamente. Una vez que te conviertes en vampiro y vives por varias décadas, el miedo desaparece pronto. A través de los años, ella había sido torturada más veces de las que le hubiese gustado, pero las había sobrevivido a todas. Si hubo alguien que tuviera noción de la técnica para vampiros, ya la había usado en ella, había sido perforada por estacas, quemada por el sol, e incluso le habían inyectado verbena más veces de las que podía recordar. Ella ya no era la pobre e indefensa Elena de antes, y se aseguraba que todos con los que combatiera lo supieran.

Su tiempo como pareja no estuvo solamente lleno de torturas siquiera. No, sus años estuvieron repletos de más buenos momentos que malos. Era una relación fuerte, una que les llevó años cultivar, hasta el punto de que ambos se sentían muy seguros de lo que tenían. Ellos construyeron una vida juntos, que la hacía mucho más feliz por el hecho de poder estar una eternidad el uno con el otro. Muchos tal vez no serían capaz de entenderlo, pero ella lo hacía. Ella sabía que lo amaba, y mientras él estuviera a su lado, ella no tenía nada más porque preocuparse.

Eso no significaba que no tenían sus problemas. Todavía eran las mismas personas después de todo. Aún era un bastardo arrogante que la sacaba de casillas y al que le daba ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza. Y según él, ella seguía siendo la terca sabe-lo-todo que había sido a los diecisiete años de edad, pero de alguna manera ayudaron a hacer que funcione. Se volvían loco el uno al otro y se amaban mucho. Sus peleas eran tan volátil como cuando ella era un ser humano, pero con la ventaja añadida del sexo de reconciliación.

También había sido una curva de aprendizaje el tratar de encontrar la línea que no se podía cruzar en sus peleas. Fué una dura batalla que habían perdido en numerosas ocasiones a través de los años, pero la práctica finalmente los había llevado a la perfección. Bueno, tan perfecta como podía ser de todos modos. Habían encontrado un equilibrio después de todo. Él ya no continuó con sus borracheras de un día entero luego de sus peleas, y ella finalmente se detuvo de decirle que lo odiaba, aunque el 95% de las veces sólo lo dijo en el calor del momento.

Con todo, ellos trabajaron. De algún extraño modo, uno en un millón, funcionaban. Y a ella le encantaba cada momento de esto.

Hoy sería unirse y encontrar ese equilibrio como siempre lo hicieron. Serían el equipo que eran y lo que sea enfrentarían lo que estaba a punto de ser lanzado contra ellos. No iba a ser fácil; ser torturado nunca fue, pero cada vez que ella mantenía ese objetivo en mente, siempre lo conseguia a través de él. Así ella tenía la esperanza de que los dos iban a salir de esto con vida, si podían mantenerse unidos y conservar la calma. No había tiempo para el pánico en una situación como esta. Damon necesitaba que ella estuviera tranquila y centrada, y que era lo que iba a ser.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió después de horas de estar sentado en el suelo frío y duro, con las manos juntas, se enderezó. Damon estaba en alerta máxima, mientras observaban a un hombre que sólo podía ser un par de años mayor que ellos dos entrar en la habitación. Su pelo de color caramelo colgaba alrededor de su cara, cubriéndole apenas los ojos, pero su presencia se cernía a través de la habitación.

Podía sentir a Damon tenso a su lado y la agitación irradiaba de él en oleadas.

-"Jameson", dijo fríamente- "Mucho tiempo sin verte."

El hombre sonrió y se apartó el pelo fuera de su frente. "Obviamente no lo suficiente para tu gusto cambiara." Se inclinó delante de Elena para conseguir una buena mirada en su rostro. Desafiante, ella levantó la barbilla y le sostuvo la mirada, negándose a apartar sus ojos.

-"Más de 200 años en este planeta y todavía estás suspirando por la misma chica que estabas buscando cuando nos conocimos."

-"La apariencia es lo más lejos donde van sus similitudes" Damon rompió.

"No lo sé", Jameson se rió entre dientes antes de enderezarse de nuevo para que pudiera mirar hacia abajo a ellos. "La señorita Gilbert, se ha ganado bastante fama en el tiempo relativamente corto que ha sido un vampiro. Creo que hay un poco de Katerina en alguna parte."

Elena se erguía a sus pies, haciendo caso omiso de la pequeña voz del miedo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Salvatore", le corrigió. "Elena Salvatore."

Ella había sido Elena Salvatore más de lo que nunca había sido Elena Gilbert y quería ser consignada correctamente en consecuencia. Había llegado a apreciar lo que su nombre de casada hizo por ella cuando Damon no estaba a su lado. Dos hermanos rara vez se encuentran en sus círculos, y el hecho de que estos hermanos no sólo habían estado enamorado de la misma chica una vez, sino dos veces, menos. También el hecho de que mataron a un número considerable de vampiros poderosos a lo largo de los años, le dieron a su nombre mucho peso en el mundo de los vampiros.

Como ser humano, la idea de usar su nombre para obtener algún tipo de respeto la habría hecho encogerse. Había querido ser independiente y conocida por quien era. Sin embargo, ahora eran casi 100, las cosas que habían cambiado, _Ella_ había cambiado. Si utilizar el apellido de su marido le daba un impulso extra cuando necesitaba uno, tenía mucho gusto usarlo.

Además, era quien era. Era Elena Salvatore, la esposa de Damon Salvatore. Lo había sido desde hace décadas, y no podía imaginar ser Gilbert nunca más. Ella era Damon y él era de ella, en mente, cuerpo y alma.

-"¿Cuántos años sin verte?" él susurró mientras sus ojos se volvieron a Damon- "Finalmente lograste atrapar el ama de casa tradicional que siempre has querido, ya veo."

Damon se rió abiertamente ante esta afirmación.

-"Estoy casado con un doppelgänger, no hay nada tradicional en ella. La chica no puede incluso cocinar."

-"Pintoresco".

-"O.K., vamos a acabar con esta mierda." Damon se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

- "Vamos a empezar con lo básico. ¿Por qué colarse en mi casa, romper el cuello de mi esposa, hacer lo que sea por mí y, a continuación, nos encierran en este…..lugar?"

-"Aburrimiento, entretenimiento, venganza, etcétera. Haz tu elección." -Cuando ni él ni Elena respondió, Jameson dijo- "Tú tomaste la cosa más importante en mi vida. Yo te dije entonces que iba a devolverte el favor algún día."

-"Han sido más de 100 años. Sigue adelante, ya," -Damon gruñó- "Incluso yo no podía seguir adelante con la promesa que le hice a mi hermano de una eternidad de miseria, y eso que puedo guardar rencor, créeme."

-"¡Ella era mi esposa!" -gritó, su voz llena de furia, sin control por el dolor-"¡No se supone que debería tener que superar eso!. Ella era mi pareja"

Elena resistió el impulso de encogerse cuando Damon se encogió de hombros sin vergüenza alguna.

- "Ella se lo buscó cuando se metió en mis asusntos y …¡trató de matarme!. Noticia de última hora, Jameson, es una especie de cómo funciona esta cosa de vampiros. Es la supervivencia del más apto. No es mi culpa que no pudiera pasar el rato."

-"Ella era más fuerte de lo que tu jamás podrías ser."

-"¿Entonces por qué está muerta?"- Damon respondió- "Rindete ya. Ella pensó que porque era mayor podía jugar con los chicos. He demostrado que estaba equivocada. No es mi problema."

-"Bueno, es este su problema, entonces? " Jameson hizo un gesto a la habitación a su alrededor y los grilletes en sus tobillos.

- "¿O qué tal esto?" Elena se congeló cuando vio que Jameson tiró el anillo de Damon de su bolsillo delantero, la luz tenue en la habitación mostraba el resplandor fuera de ella. La morena miró hacia abajo en estado de pánico al darse cuenta de que el suyo también había desaparecido. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-"Eres un hijo de puta", Damon susurró fríamente. -"Será mejor que me mates, porque te voy a eliminar."

Jameson simplemente ignoró la amenaza de Damon y siguió adelante.

- "Por lo tanto, este es el trato. No me importa realmente cuál de ustedes muere, pero tienen una hora para averiguarlo." Apretó un botón al lado de la puerta y la pared parecía abrirse delante de ellos, entonces Elena se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. El sol saldría pronto, y la gran ventana que estaba siendo revelada inundaría la habitación con la luz del sol. Con nada donde ocultarse, estarían indefensos al sol, a menos que encontraran una manera de salir de esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-"Oh, vamos," Damon empezó, trabajando duro para hacer que su voz pareciera tranquila y estable, pero se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. -"Tú no estás realmente vengándote, tu venganza va a morir conmigo. ¿Cómo vas a obtener tu reembolso si no estoy aquí para sufrir eternamente?"

-"Pero esa es la cosa", Jameson se burló de él, -"De cualquier manera me darás la venganza. Realmente es un ganar / ganar para mí. Si tu pequeña y preciosa doppelgänger se convierte en polvo, significa que será tomada con éxito mi revancha durante una eternidad en tí. O si quieres puedes quemarte junto con ella. Y si mueres, el pequeño e infefenso hermano bebé que tienes tendrá que enfrentarse a una eternidad en esta tierra sin ti alrededor para protegerlo y salvarlo. Y Porque realmente, te odio ambas cosas. Lo que pasa es que te odio un poco más, de cualquier manera, acabarás muerto, así que por el momento esto es todo lo dicho y hecho".

-"Así que ¿eso es a lo que vas a jugar?" Preguntó Damon. -" sabes exactamente cómo va a terminar."

-"Sí, Damon,"- sonrió- "Así es como voy a jugar a esto." Arrojó a lo alto el anillo de día de Damon en el aire y lo vio caer entre ella y Damon, rebotando ligeramente sobre el piso de cemento antes de que se detuviera. -"tienes una hora."- agregó.

Podía sentir un nudo en el estómago mientras lo veía girar y salir fuera de la habitación, sin preocupación alguna acerca de lo que les deparaba ahora. ¿Qué clase de persona hizo esto? Había visto algunas cosas en malvadas a través de los años, pero esta era una tortura en un nivel completamente nuevo.

Una vez que Jameson estaba fuera de la habitación, Elena volvió sus ojos aterrados a Damon.

-"¿Qué hacemos?"

-"Tratamos de salir de estas cosas, es lo que hacemos."

-"¿Y si no podemos?"- Sabía que Damon estaba tratando de mantener la calma en este momento y pensar racionalmente acerca de todo, pero ella no podía hacer eso. Sin dos anillos de día, uno de ellos moriría. Ya habían llegado a la conclusión hace horas de que no había manera de salir de esos grilletes. No pensarían de repente en algo ahora.

Damon miró desde donde estaba inspeccionando el brazalete alrededor de su tobillo. -"No podemos pensar de esa forma. Jameson no es una bombilla, Elena, lo que significa que tenemos exactamente una hora para sacarnos nosotros mismos de esto o estoy muerto."

-"No digas eso," -dijo entre dientes- "No vas a morir hoy." Él no nunca moriría ahi. Ella no estaba dispuesta a vivir una vida sin él.

-"Y tú tampoco,"- él tragó, manteniendo su mandíbula apretada con fuerza- "Así que, si quieres asegurarse de que esté cerca en una hora, empieza a tratar de sacarnos de esto."

La amenaza de Damon le sacudió a la acción y se fue a trabajar en la cadena y brazalete que se encontraba en su tobillo, tratando de tener cuidado de no inyectar a sí misma con más verbena. Ya se había debilitado a sí misma lo suficiente con ella; no necesitaba añadir más a su sistema. Damon necesitaba que ella fuera fuerte y estuviera alerta. Salir de esto requeriría de dos.

Trabajaron frenéticamente, tratando de liberarse de las cadenas, tirando y golpeandolas contra el suelo en un intento de embargo nada funcionaba. Podía ver el progreso, pero no era suficiente. No había demasiado tiempo. Mirando por la ventana, sabían que sus posibilidades de salir de esto con vida corría rápidamente.

-"¿Alguna vez me vas a decir de lo que se trata todo esto?" le pidió a su marido, tratando de distraerse de pensar en la rapidez con que la noche se desvanecía en día. Cuando ella entró en pánico le temblaban las manos y así era inútil para hacer cualquier cosa. Necesitaba estar lo más tranquila posible. Escuchar a Damon podría hacer eso por ella. -"¿Por qué nos haría esto a nosotros?"

Damon suspiró y la miró por un breve instante antes de volver sus ojos de nuevo a su cadena. -"A él y a su esposa los conocí a principios de la década de 1980 cuando seguí a Stefan a Seattle. Él había estado en una de sus "borracheras" durante unos meses y yo estaba manteniendo un ojo en él para asegurarme de que no se matara. "

-"Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos"- Elena suspiró. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, los hermanos atraían más problemas cuando estaban juntos.

-"¿Quieres oír la historia o no?" Ella asintió en silencio con la cabeza y esperó a que continuara.

-"Bueno, Stefan comenzó a frecuentar un determinado grupo y me uní a ver lo que estaban a punto de hacer. No fue bonito. No eran sutiles o inteligentes para hacer cualquier cosa. Finalmente me decidí a recuperar a Stefan y salir de allí antes de que las cosas se pusieran aún más feas. Cuando fui a buscarlo una noche que no quería irse, Genoveva entró cuando estábamos peleando. Trató de jugar conmigo, pero ella no se había dado cuenta que Stefan no se había ido lo suficiente como para dejar que me mate. Él la atacó, pero ella era más fuerte mucho más. No podía hacerle frente él sólo. Así que cuando ella lo dominó y se distrajo brevemente, le arranqué el corazón del pecho. "

-"¿Cómo pudo Jameson saber que eras tú quien la mató?"

-"Sí, bueno… sobre eso,"- él respiró fuerte cuando se preparó para lo que estaba a punto de revelar -"Puedo haber dejado su corazón en una caja y le dije que se mantuviera lejos de mi hermano o me aseguraría de reunirlo con su amor, yo no era exactamente muy racional en los años 80;. Demasiado spray para el cabello nunca es una buena cosa, incluso para los vampiros".

-Elena tiró con rabia sus cadenas. No podía extender la mano y le darle una palmada en la nuca, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer- "Simplemente no puedes hacer algo mediocre sin tomar crédito por ello, ¿no? Sin embargo, si haces algo bueno y desinteresado, podrás prácticamente rasgar el corazón de alguien fuera para evitar que otros se entere."

-"Hey, al menos soy predeciblemente impredecible. Ahora deja de charlar y liberate de tus cadenas. No tenemos exactamente todo el tiempo del mundo aquí."

-"Ya me he dado cuenta"- le espetó, pero ambos sabían que era más por miedo que por la ira. Incluso si se hubiera detonado este tren en marcha muchos años antes, ella no lo culpaba por la posición en que habían encontrado a sí mismos. Era fácil ver que Jameson no estaba bien de la cabeza, y si hubiera que elegir entre pasar un buen tiempo con la versión del destripador Stefan en sus peores días, ella sabía que preferiría al Salvatore.

Ninguna persona normal, en su sano juicio haría esto. Demonios, incluso Damon no lo haría, y sabía a ciencia cierta que no lo había visto un día normal en toda su existencia. Sólo una persona demente y cruel pensaría en una idea de encadenar dos vampiros con verbena y dejarles un único anillo día para cuando saliera el sol. Y ellos estaban pagando el precio de su locura.

Podía sentir que el sol avanzaba poco a poco a su lugar más alto en el cielo, y el pánico se incrementó en ella, comenzando a paralizarle miembro por miembro. Ellos no iban a lograrlo juntos. Había sido obvio desde el momento en Jameson les había mostrado esa ventana y el anillo en solitario. Fue el punto máximo de su tortura, para obligarlos a perderse el uno al otro, no importa la forma en que resultara. Ahora sólo tenía que tomar la decisión de cómo esto se acabaría. Ella sabía que ambos podían diferir, pero no iba a ceder; no si aún había una oportunidad.

Cuando Damon silbó y dio un salto atrás se detuvieron todos sus esfuerzos para tratar de liberarse de los grilletes.

- "Ponte el anillo, Damon," ella exigió.

-" Sabes que no voy a hacer eso", le dijo, tratando de avanzar lo más lejos posible de la luz solar entrante. Tenían cinco minutos, a lo sumo, y los dos se dieron cuenta de ello.

-"Es tu anillo. Debes ponértelo."-Elena insitió.

Cogió el anillo y lo arrojó en su regazo-"Te vas a poner el anillo, cierra los ojos, y luego encontraras una forma de salir de esto. ¿Me oyes?"-el azul brillante de sus ojos trataban de alguna forma convencerla.

-"Yo no escuché nada. ¡No voy a ponerme nada! No me puedes hacer esto y lo sabes."

-"Puedo y lo haré", le amenazó, con desesperación rasgando su voz-"¡Tu no vas a morir porque yo era un completo capullo antes de que nacieras! Ponte el anillo, Elena!"

-"¡No!" ella gritó, lanzándolo de nuevo a él.

-"¡Pontelo!"

-"¿Y qué se supone que deba decirle a Stefan, ¿eh?" No habría manera de que fuera capaz de mirar a su hermano a los ojos y decirle que había dejado morir a Damon. Ella no lo haría.

-"Que me muero para salvar a la mujer que amo. Él lo habría hecho por tí en otro tiempo también. Lo entenderá."

-"¡Él me odiará!"

Ella no era una idiota. Si se presentaba y le dijera a Stefan que Damon estaba muerto, él estaría furioso con ella. A través de todas las horribles situaciones por las que los dos habían pasado, siempre sabían que eran hermanos, y Stefan lo amaba más que a nada. Ni siquiera sería capaz de mirarla sin saber que ella era la razón por la que su hermano estaba muerto.

Elena gritó cuando la luz del sol asomó y saltó hacia atrás, poniendo aún más distancia entre ella y Damon. Estaba desesperada por alcanzarlo y tocarlo, pero era imposible ahora. Era la hora y no estaba preparada para ello en absoluto. Se suponía que iban a tener una eternidad. Ese era todo el punto de ser un vampiro y la búsqueda de un compañero, ¿no? No se suponía que iba a terminar así.

-"Vamos hazlo, lo superarás."

-"Pero no lo haré!" ella le gritó. "Nunca te perdonaré si haces esto, Damon." Era una pequeña amenaza, y una que nunca iba a funcionar, pero la hizo de todas formas. Ella no podía tener ese anillo y voluntariamente dejarlo morir.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con eso."

Por supuesto que lo estaría. Damon y su estúpida tontería de ser héroe inconsciente, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ella, pero esto era demasiado.

-"No puedes pensar en serio que voy a seguir sin ti."

-"Yo creo que sí, y aquí está el por qué." Ella vio la fachada finalmente caer y su cara se abatió con una fuerte emoción en sus aguados ojos - "Vas a vivir porque es lo que quiero, y porque no puede ser todo esto para nada. Vas a lograr salir de aquí, asecharas a Jameson y vas a partirle el culo, entonces vivirás una eternidad, al igual que me lo prometiste".

-"Te prometí, sí, cuando eso significaba pasarla contigo," ella gritó. No había llegado a ser un vampiro por elección, y había tomado años en llegar a la plenitud, a estar conforme con lo que se había convertido, pero una vez que pasó, para ella lo era todo. Una gran parte de llegar a sentirse así, había sido por él. Así que gran parte de su vida de vampiro había sido toda relacionada a él. No podía hacerlo sin él.

- "No voy a vivir sin ti."

Mientras decía esas palabras, su tiempo, finalmente, salió disparado y no había forma de esconderse del sol. Golpeó su carne como un soplete y ella gritó por el dolor punzante.

Sin nada que perder, ambos llegaron el uno hacia el otro, arrastrándose como podían a través del dolor mientras el sol se elevaba. Pronto todo el cuerpo se envolvió en el dolor torturante del sol, pero todavía tenían algunos momentos preciosos que se esfumaban. Cuando llegaron a aproximarse lo suficiente, ella agarró su mano y la apretó.

Se aferró a él todo el tiempo que pudo, pero pronto tuvo que apartarse. Todo su cuerpo se exponía al sol y ahora podía sentir su carne quemada a cenizas con cada momento que pasaba.

Él sonrió lo mejor que pudo a través del dolor y le susurró: -"No voy a dejar que te mueras por mí."

-"No, no"-le rogó-"No hagas esto. No digas eso".

-"Te amo, Elena"

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar cogió su mano de nuevo y empujó el anillo en su dedo pulgar, entonces la apartó lejos de él, tan fuerte como pudo. Ella voló por el aire, gritando mientras él se levantaba y se exponía por completo a la luz del sol.


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de L.J. Smith y la CW, en tanto esta historia es sólo una traducción, no tan fiel de A.W.A., propiedad de Beutiful1disaster.****

**Chapter 2: Oscuridad**

Cuando su espalda chocó con la pared oyó que el complemento de la cadena estaba debilitado luego de ser aplastado y tironeado por tanto tiempo que finalmente cedió bajo la pura fuerza del impacto. El shock la dejó aturdida y en un nuevo tipo de dolor conjunto. Ella luchó a través de el, lanzándose a sus pies para tratar de llegar a él tan pronto como pudo, pero era demasiado tarde. Con sus brazos extendidos hacia él, gritó su nombre, ella miraba como convirtió en cenizas delante de sus propios ojos.

-"Damon, no!" -gritó mientras sus brazos estaban conectados con nada más que aire. Sus piernas cedieron al instante, y ella cayó al suelo duro como el plomo, con su cuerpo agitado por los sollozos.

-"Esto no puede estar pasando. No puede ser real. No puede estar muerto. Por favor, ¡no!"

Sus dedos cayeron en la ceniza y el olor a carne quemada asaltó sus sentidos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. La culpa la envolvió en una presión aplastante alrededor de su corazón, cuando la luz del sol brilló sobre el anillo de día de Damon, que él había empujado en su dedo, cubierto parcialmente con sangre. Su símbolo de la vida en esta tierra era ahora el símbolo de su muerte.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, no podía terminar así. Habían luchado demasiado tiempo y demasiado duro para estar juntos para que él se haya ido ahora. No había habido tiempo suficiente. Ni siquiera había estado cerca. Al comienzo habían perdido tanto tiempo luchando entre sí y contra los demás para demostrar que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Ahora, después de menos de un siglo juntos había sido arrancado lejos de ella.

Se suponía que debía estar a su lado por una eternidad. Después de todo lo que había perdido, cada miembro de su familia y seres queridos que había visto morir a lo largo de su tiempo en esta tierra, había pensado que por fin tenía algo que no le sería arrebatado. Pensaba que todo había terminado, y que finalmente perdió su oportunidad de ser feliz y ser amada.

Todo se ha ido ahora. Él se había ido, y ella no tenía nada. Él la dejó. Ahora, se había quedado sola para hacer frente a una eternidad sin él.

Damon se había ido, y él no iba a volver.

* * *

><p>Elena irrumpió en la pequeña tienda en el centro de Charlotte y la campana sobre la puerta sonó como señal de su llegada. Entró campante a través de la pequeña tienda en la parte delantera, a sabiendas de que la persona que estaba buscando estaría en la parte posterior.<p>

Los ojos de Elise se agrandaron cuando ella apareció en la habitación, pero ella no prestó atención a eso todavía. Elena miró hacia abajo a los ojos de la clienta que Elise estaba atendiendo en el momento con algún pedido acerca de algún familiar fallecido al azar que le estaba enviando un mensaje desde el otro lado.

-"Vas a ir a casa, olvidar que este ha pasado, y volver cuando Elise te llama para hacer una cita."

La mujer rápidamente se levantó y se fue, sus ojos pasaron por alto de la compulsión que Elena había puesto en ella, luego quedaron simplemente Elena y Elise en la habitación.

-"Tú no tiene ningún reparo en venir aquí y echar a los clientes como si fuera la dueña del lugar," Elise espetó mientras ella se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba alrededor de su cabeza para ayudar a cuidar la parte de la psíquica que ella afirmaba que era.

-"Lo superarás", Elena le aseguró con frialdad. "Damon y yo te salvamos la vida hace dos años, y estoy sacando provecho de ese favor en este momento."

Damon y Elena la conocieron hace años a Elise cuando ella estaba iniciándose como una bruja y habían logrado mantener una relación cordial con el tiempo, ayudándose unos a otros cuando sea necesario. Así que cuando la bruja se había encontrado con algunos problemas con un aquelarre de brujas, Damon y Elena habían arriesgado sus vidas para salvarla. Era un favor que nunca le habían pedido pagar, pero Elena lo estaba pidiendo ahora. Ella tendría a su marido de vuelta a toda costa.

Elise se levantó de su silla y fue a encender las luces del techo para ver mejor.

-"Esto tiene que ser algo malo si Damon te envió sola para negociar este acuerdo. Dimelo"

-"Damon no me podía enviar"-se aclaró la garganta para tratar de ocultar que su voz se cortaba- "Está muerto, y por eso necesito tu ayuda."

La bruja se volvió sobre sus talones, con los ojos y la boca abiertos.

- "¿Qué ?!"

Elena ofreció en silencio su brazo a Elise. "Compruébalo por tí misma." Elise parecía segura, pero cuando Elena mantuvo su brazo extendido ella se adelantó y tocó durante unos breves instantes antes de sacar sus manos rápidamente a causa de la avalancha de imágenes y emociones.

-"Ahora que sabes que no miento, vas a ayudarme a él regrese."

Elise inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y retrocedió. "Tú sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso."

-"Sí, se puede", dijo entre dientes. Sabía que Elise tenía el conocimiento y el poder, todo lo que sería necesario para ella.

-"No puedo traer a alguien de entre los muertos si no hay cuerpo."

-"No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Te pido que me envíes de vuelta."

-"¿Sabes qué tipo de magia que se necesita para enviar a alguien atrás en el tiempo? Esa es la magia negra, Elena, magia peligrosa."

-"¡Tu no estarías viva para tirar tu basura psíquica, si no fuera por mí y Damon! ¡Vas a ayudarme a arreglar esto!"

Decirle a una bruja que hacer nunca fue algo que terminó bien para los vampiros, pero Elena estaba demasiado perdida como para pensar racionalmente. Demonios, no podía ser racional en ese momento aunque quisiera.

Se sentó en la habitación con las cenizas de Damon por un día entero antes de que ella finalmente consiguiera salir de esa cámara de tortura. Sus nervios estaban lentamente empezando a deshilacharse. Cada gramo de fuerza que tenía fue invertido en tener el tiempo suficiente para convencer a Elise para que no le diera la espalda y darle la oportunidad de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su marido de nuevo. Una vez que pudiera verlo y tocarlo, estaría bien. Ella sólo tenía que aguantar hasta entonces.

-"Oh, Elena," la bruja suspiró, "No tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo."

-"Te estoy pidiendo que me des la oportunidad de salvar a mi marido. Sabes que yo no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada."

Ella podía ver la batalla en la cabeza de Elise, en guerra consigo misma y qué elección hacer, pero Elena sabía que iba a tomar la decisión correcta. Al final del día, ella sabía que eran amigos. La relación podría ser poco ortodoxa y fuera de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba de la amistad, pero para la mayoría de los vampiros y las brujas, era lo más cerca.

La voz de Elise estaba tranquila cuando por fin habló. -"Este hechizo, es feo e impredecible, Elena. Se ha hecho una vez, que yo sepa, y que se no fue bonito."

-"No me importa. Dime qué hacer, y lo haré."

-"Está bien," Elise finalmente asintió con la cabeza y tiró de la cortina de nuevo para conducirla a su taller privado, "Vamos por mi grimorio."

Elena siguió a Elise a la habitación en la que había estado en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de los años, y se permitió a sí misma tener un pequeño momento de dolor cuando una visión de Damon en la habitación le nubló la visión. Le encantaba tocar todo lo que podía en la habitación. Sus ojos ardían con lágrimas en la memoria, pero rápidamente se sentaron en sus sillas habituales en la mesa en el centro de la habitación.

-"Entonces, ¿qué implica exactamente este hechizo?"

Elise se sentó y de repente encontró la página que necesitaba en el grimorio.

-"¿Qué tal si te preocupas por los detalles cuando tenemos todo lo que necesitamos? Vamos a centrarnos en otras cosas en este momento."

-"Sólo dame una lista y voy a conseguir lo que necesites."- Elise, quien ya estaba mirando hacia abajo al hechizo asintió y no dijo nada.

Se sentían como horas cuando Elena observaba a Elise leer las páginas gastadas, sus cejas fruncidas en concentración mientras seguía a todas y cada una de las palabras frente a ella. Elena esperó impaciente, dando golpecitos con el pie sin cesar y suspirando cada pocos momentos. Era grosero y desagradecido de parte de ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía como que cada momento que siguió adelante sin Damon finalmente la alejaba más de él, y ella no podía hacer eso. No podría sobrevivir una eternidad sin él. Ella no lo haría.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de estallar, Elise se inclinó sobre la mesa, cogió un lápiz y un papel, y comenzó a escribir una lista de cosas, la mayoría de los cuales Elena no podía leer. No tenía ni idea de lo que Elise estaba escribiendo, se veían como puros garabatos.

-"Está bien,"- Elise finalmente suspiró mientras miraba hacia arriba. Dividió el papel en dos y deslizó una mitad sobre la mesa para Elena. -"Aquí está su lista. Voy a preocuparme de conseguir estas cosas en la mía, pero necesito que te concentres en la tuya. Si no regresas con él, no puedo hacer el hechizo."

-"¿Qué pasa si no obtengo todo? ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer?"

Los ojos de Elise se suavizaron, y ella sólo podía imaginar la desesperación que la bruja podía oír en su voz. -"Esto no es una cosa fácil, Elena. No es apenas hacer un anillo de día. Esto es, materia oscura. No hay otro hechizo se le parezca. Si yo tengo todo, literalmente no hay otra opción. "

Elena miró por encima la lista y se sorprendió al ver a un solo elemento en ella. Sus ojos se dispararon a Elise y ella preguntó: -"¿Por qué es necesario Stefan para esto?" Ella había estado planeando simplemente mantenerlo fuera de todo y manejarlo sin que él lo supiera. No podía decirle que había dejado morir a su hermano.

Elise tragó saliva y apartó la mirada por un momento antes de decir: -"Es probablemente el mejor que no sepas nada hasta que llegue el momento. Te lo dije, Elena, esto no va a ser bonito."

Sus palabras pesaban en Elena mientras se levantaba para agradecer a la bruja y partió en su misión de recuperar a su marido.

* * *

><p>El corazón de Elena saltó en su pecho cuando la puerta de Stefan se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con su cuñado. Una mirada de confusión y una ligera sorpresa cruzó por su rostro, pero después de un momento, se quedó inmóvil y en silencio hasta que le preguntó: -"¿Qué pasó?"<p>

Se había pasado el viaje de cuatro horas tratando de averiguar cómo iba a decirle a Stefan sobre Damon cuando lo viera, pero todos sus pensamientos volaron por la ventana el momento en que lo vio. Como ella se lo dijera y las palabras que usaría ya no importaban. Todo iba a terminar de la misma manera: ella diciéndole que su hermano estaba muerto. Así que simplemente iba a cortar por lo sano, decidiendo que necesitaban cada momento que podían ahorrarse.

- "Damon se ha ido."

Stefan entró en acción, retrocediendo de nuevo en su apartamento, dejando la puerta abierta para dejar entrar a Elena. Era un pequeño apartamento, tipo estudio, tanto como para que pudiera verlo recuperar su maleta de debajo de la cama y comenzar a empacar algunas cosas.

-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Has llamado a alguien más?" Le estaba pidiendo respuestas demasiado rápido como para que Elena para intercediera, y honestamente, no sabía cómo decirle que estaba equivocado. Ella había pensado que sus palabras y la postura habrían transmitido lo suficiente. En realidad pensaba que lo había dicho en el sentido literal, no necesitaría más explicación.

- "Deberías haberme llamado simplemente. Te habrías ahorrado tiempo."

-"Stefan"-finalmente trató de interrumpirlo, se acercó a él, esperando que la mirara, pero continuaba empacando, ajeno al dolor que irradiaba su voz.

-"Stefan", lo intentó de nuevo, y esta vez miró hacia arriba. "Tú no estás entendiendo…"

-"Qué quieres decir?" Puso en duda y dio un pequeño paso hacia ella, como si eso le daría la respuesta a su pregunta.

-"Él no está perdido. Él se ha ido"

"Elena, ¿qué estás diciendo?" Su rostro palideció y ella pudo ver como él estaba comprendiendo lo que ella quería decirle, pero él no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo todavía.

Fue una relación complicada la que Stefan y Damon tuvieron. Una que incluso ella no entendía aún años más tarde. No importaban los daños que se hicieron o lo lejos que llegaron, siempre se mantuvieron hermanos el uno para el otro cuando más importaba. Stefan era su pequeño hermano y ni siquiera más de doscientos años en esta tierra podrían cambiar eso para Damon. Y en cuanto a Stefan, él sacrificaba todo por su hermano mayor, incluso a ella. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero ella sabía la verdad.

-"Está muerto."

-"No", Stefan comenzó negando con la cabeza-" no puedes estar en lo cierto."

-"Está muerto, Stefan. Lo vi cuando pasó."

-"Está bien, no sigas, Elena. Dile a Damon que deje de ser un idiota y que deje de depender de mí para todo."

Elena le tendió la mano para mostrar la única cosa que ella sería capaz de ofrecerle a su cuñado para que lo convenza de que su hermano estaba realmente muerto. La luz captó el brillo del anillo de día de Damon. Stefan se acercó hacia ella, lentamente, inseguro de si esto era del todo real o no. Cuando llegó hasta ella y puso sus dedos en el anillo se vio como la negación inundaron sus ojos y se tambaleó hacia atrás, un gemido agónico caía de su boca.

-"Stefan", dijo ella mientras lo seguía, tratando de mantener la voz firme,

-"Necesito tu ayuda." Se estremeció y le dolía llegar a él. Aunque los que una vez fueron novios, ahora eran amigos íntimos, y le dolía mucho ver la agonía que lo partía en dos. La realidad de sus palabras estaban golpeándolo y parecía como si quisiera estar muerto.

-"Por favor, necesito tu ayuda", susurró ella, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, y estaba empezando preocuparse, esperando lo que podría ser su reacción. Se había vuelto más tranquilo en los últimos años, pero si había una zona en la que su respuesta no podía ser bastante predecible, lo era cuando se trataba de Damon. No tenía idea de que iba a hacer Stefan cuando llegara a compartir esta noticia con él. Podía aceptar el dolor y permitir que no nuble su juicio lo suficiente como para ayudarla a salvar a su hermano. O todo podría ser simplemente demasiado para él, y podría cerrarse en sí mismo a abrazar el Ripper dentro de él, el monstruo vengativo que no se detendría ante nada para vengar la muerte de su hermano.

A la gente le gusta creer que los hermanos eran tan diferentes como podían ser, pero después de conocerlos el tiempo que ella lo hacía, Elena sabía muy bien distinguirlos. Eran más parecidos de lo que cualquiera de los dos se daba cuenta, sobre todo en su amor por el otro. Si él abrazaba a su naturaleza oscura, habría pueblos enteros masacrados hasta que hiciera que Jameson pagara de cualquier manera lo que considere necesario. Ella sólo esperaba no estar para verlo.

Él quería volcarse a esa parte de sí mismo si podía, pero lo necesitaba para ayudar primero. Una vez que hiciera eso, él podría asesinar a cualquiera que quisiera en ese momento, porque no importaría. Ella estaría arreglando todo donde contaba, y desharía cualquier daño que podría hacer Stefan ahora. Necesitaba que estuviera con ella ahora, más que nunca.

Poco a poco, con las manos cerradas en puños a su lado, con los ojos llenos de tanto dolor agonizante que se podía sentir viniendo de él. Le habló finalmente:

-"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"

-"Damon y yo conocimos a una bruja que nos debe algunos favores que estoy cobrando. Ella conoce un hechizo que me puede enviar de vuelta para que yo pueda matar a quien hizo esto y salvar a Damon. Para hacer este hechizo, te necesito. No me dijo por qué, pero dijo que tu eres la clave para ello. Por favor, haz esto por mí ".

-"Lo haré," él estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, sin un momento de vacilación.

Elena arrojó en sus brazos antes de que él supiera que estaba llegando, incluso, y envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de él. -"Gracias," ella gritó. "¡Gracias!"

-"Él es mi hermano, Elena."-le dijo mirándola a los ojos -"Lo siento, no lo pude salvar."

-"Yo también", ella susurró.

* * *

><p>-"¿Acaso Elise dijo cómo funciona todo esto?" Stefan preguntó después de un largo y tenso silencio en el coche.<p>

-"No," Elena sacudió la cabeza-"Ella sólo dijo que nunca lo ha hecho antes y que ella ni siquiera puede enviarme de vuelta a un tiempo o lugar en particular."

-"¿Y si se te envía de regreso a antes de que esté incluso estés con Damon? ¿Cómo se supone que funciona?"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Bueno, tú y yo estábamos juntos alguna vez. ¿Cómo crees que vas a lidiar con eso si eres enviada de vuelta a un tiempo cuando estás conmigo, pero estás casada con mi hermano en tu mente?"

-"Stefan, Elise es una bruja poderosa, pero un hechizo no puede enviarme de vuelta tan lejos."

-"Pero ¿qué pasa si lo hace?"

-"Entonces voy a lidiar con eso", le espetó, sin querer pensar incluso de esa manera. Sería un giro un poco cruel del destino que se enviará a un momento en que ni siquiera estaba con él. Su vida había sido un torbellino, un desastre tras otro en ese entonces. No podía imaginarse tratando de vivir a través de ese todo de nuevo.

-"Si eso ocurre, tu tendrá que decirme. Al mi yo de aquel entonces lo que es."

Su cabeza se giró en su dirección.- "¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?"

-"Porque yo no voy a entenderlo en ese momento. Yo te amé una vez, Elena. Ya sabes lo inestable que era en aquel entonces. Además, tendrás que dejar que alguien te ayude con todo."

-"¿Por qué te diría? Como acabas de decir, estabas enamorado de mí. Yo no puedo simplemente un día ir y derramar esta gran historia de cómo llegué a ser un vampiro casada con tu hermano, y que tu estés totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Stefan no vas a conseguirlo. No sé por qué pero no quiero ni abrir esa caja de Pandora. Además, sólo voy a decirle Bonnie o Caroline acerca de todo. No hay necesidad que te involucre a ti".

-"¿Sabes por qué tendrías que decirme," la voz de Stefan bajó considerablemente y se volvió para mirar por la ventana en la noche oscura. -"Sé que no hablamos de ese momento nunca más, pero tú y yo sabemos una de las razones por las que terminamos fue porque de Damon y…"-

-"Debido a que lo amabas más que a mí,"- ella terminó para él.-"Yo sé, Stefan. Está bien de decirlo." Había sido una revelación dura para Elena para llegar todos esos a descubrir, pero era algo que ella nunca habría sido capaz de cambiar, y al final había aceptado eso.

Una noche, en la época en la que todavía creían que era épica su relación, Stefan había revelado la razón por la que había vuelto por Damon. Había convertido a su hermano a una sentencia de la inmortalidad que él no quería, porque para Stefan pensó que una eternidad no sería posible sin Damon.

Mirando hacia atrás, ahora se dio cuenta de que era ese el momento en donde ella comenzó a entender donde calificaba en la lista de Stefan. Por mucho que la amaba, Damon llegó primero. Había sido por eso se que nunca realmente estuvo enojado con él por sellar el acuerdo con Klaus para salvar la vida de Damon, incluso cuando él la dejaría sólo al borde del abismo. Si se trataba de ella y de su hermano, él elegiría Damon cada vez. Aunque él hubiera llorado su muerte, y tal vez ni siquiera totalmente enamorado de otra mujer, él no habría sobrevivido a la pérdida de su hermano. Sin la existencia de su hermano en algún lugar del mundo, Stefan no sería capaz de vivir.

Y ella había estado contando con eso cuando se había presentado en su puerta. Contaba con su voluntad de hacer cualquier cosa y todo para traer a su hermano de vuelta a la vida. Esto tendría que ser un trabajo de equipo, y uno brutal si las palabras de Elise iban a ser tomadas en serio. Sin él, sería un fracaso, y ella no sabía qué haría si eso ocurría. Así que ella lo necesitaba por ser egoísta y condenar a su hermano para que tenga aún más tiempo en esta tierra como vampiro.

"-Y es por eso que voy a tener que saber, Elena," continuó Stefan-"La única cosa que hará que el pasado te deje ir de mi lado, será si eso significa salvar a mi hermano."

-"Está bien", admitió en voz baja. "Si soy enviada tan atrás, no voy a mantenerlo fuera del asunto."

-"Sabemos que no voy a ser feliz por eso, pero siempre y cuando me digas por qué, yo lo superaré. Lo hice antes, y estoy seguro de que se puede hacerlo de nuevo."

-"¿Te acuerdas de cuando volviste a Mystic Falls después de que habías sido aliado de Klaus por todos esos meses?"

-"Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?"

-"Todos estábamos trabajando muy duro para traerte de vuelta, el Stefan que todos conocíamos. Durante un tiempo yo estaba convencida de que si no podía hacer eso, que sería de mí. Porque, ya sabes, yo tenía 18 años y pensé que tenía el mundo todo resuelto. Y luego, cuando te encerramos en ese sótano para tratar de traer al verdadero Stefan, me di cuenta de que nunca iba a ser yo. Finalmente me di cuenta de que nunca iba a ser mi amor o nuestro amor el que traeriamos de nuevo ".

-"Elena, no tenemos que hablar de esto", Stefan estaba tratando de decírselo, pero ella continúaba

-"Esa noche le dije a Damon que no vendrías de nuevo a nosotros porque me has amado, que volverías porque lo amabas a él." La mandíbula de Stefan se cerró herméticamente y giró de nuevo la cabeza, protegiéndola de ser capaz de ver su rostro- "No sé si alguna vez se dejó creer eso, pero yo sabía que era verdad. Y yo sé que en realidad nunca lo dijo, pero él te amó, Stefan. Tendría que quemar cada ciudad en la tierra para salvarte. Nada cambió eso. Ni Katherine, o yo. Tú eras su hermano, y él te amaba. "

-"Por más de 200 años, ha sido todo lo que he tenido. Todos las peleas nunca cambiaron eso, en realidad no. Al final de todo, yo siempre sabía que iba a aparecer si yo lo necesitaba." La voz de Stefan estaba atrapada en la garganta y trató de ocultarlo con una tos.

El camino por delante de Elena era borroso y los ojos se le llenaron con lágrimas. -"Le rogué a él que no lo hiciera, Stefan. Le rogué para que me dejara ir." No había palabras para describir el sentimiento de culpa que sentía sentada al lado de Stefan en ese coche. Él le había confiado cuidar de su hermano cuando él no podía, y ella había fallado. Había fallado porque murió por salvarla. -"Lo siento." había dicho esas palabras mucho en las últimas horas desde que se había presentado en su puerta, pero se encontró con que no podía decirlo lo suficiente.

-"Sólo prométeme que lo traerás de vuelta, Elena."

Elena se volvió hacia él, asegurándose de que ella tenía toda su atención y le dijo:- "lo voy a hacer, aunque sea la última cosa que haga."


End file.
